Nuestro réquiem
by xsugar-quillx
Summary: -Sé lo que es el poder. -continúa- Pero ¿qué es el amor?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Code Geass®, idea original y derechos de autor pertenecen a Ichigo Okouchi y los estudios Sunrise. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico publicando esto.

**Notas de la autora: **Es un one-shot que empezé a imaginar poco después de ver el final de Code Geass R2. Espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre, por favor dejen comentarios.

**Resumen:**

-Sé lo que es el poder. –continúa- Pero ¿qué es el amor?

**Nuestro réquiem.**

Hoy el cielo parece tener un azul más intenso que el normal. Inclusive no puede llamarle únicamente "azul", parece un color nuevo; más hermoso y puro. Pequeñas motas blancas flotan en medio de aquel océano de belleza aérea y el viento juega con ellas para darles formas distintas. Nunca se había percatado de la manera suave en la que el aire empuja a las nubes. Enormes y blanquecinos barcos flotando a la deriva.

Puede escuchar el ruido que hacen los pajarillos con una agudeza diferente. Claro y perfecto. Si hubiera dedicado algo de tiempo a observar a las aves, quizá podría distinguir de qué tipo es cada una.

Si _hubiera_ hecho tantas cosas más ¿habría cambiado en algo todo esto? ¿Todo lo que había ahora? ¿Todo lo que habría después? _Si hubiera_ a muchas cosas.

El viento que mueve a la nube con forma de gato, le alborota el cabello y le acaricia el rostro. Lleva aromas dulces y familiares a su nariz; le lleva los recuerdos y el pasado una vez más. Parpadea un par de veces para protegerse los ojos y mueve los dedos sobre el césped, las pequeñas hojas le acarician sus palmas y le hacen cosquillas.

Le gustaría concentrar esa sensación para siempre.

-Lelouch.

Aguarda, sólo un momento más. Espera, por favor.

Y aspira con fuerza todos los aromas que se combinan en el aire y que le acarician la nariz y el corazón. La voz deja de llamarle, le entiende. Cierra los ojos con suavidad un instante mientras el viento vuelve a jugar con su cabello y con las ropas blancas y finas que porta el emperador de Britannia.

Abre los ojos de nuevo y se sienta sobre el césped, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, cruzando los brazos para apoyarlos sobre las rodillas. Gira la cabeza hacia Suzaku, que ahora trae puesto el traje de Zero y mantiene la máscara bajo el brazo.

Han tenido que modificar el atuendo de Lelouch para Suzaku porque después de todo, él es más alto y musculoso.

-C.C. ha hecho un estupendo trabajo. –dice con una sonrisa de medio labio.

Pero Suzaku no sonríe.

-¿No estarás…?

-¿Echándome atrás? –se adelanta con voz serena.- En lo absoluto.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Suzaku se mantiene firme, como el valiente Caballero de Zero que presentaron en la coronación del príncipe oscuro y que había perecido dando la vida por su emperador en la última batalla.

-¿Y tú? –pregunta mirándole con suspicacia.

El castaño le mira con altivez, aún de pie a un par de metros de Lelouch.

-No. –responde con voz cortante.

El emperador sonríe de la misma manera y asiente.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti, Suzaku. –gira el rostro de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo una vez más.

El caballero aprieta su agarre alrededor de la máscara y en el fondo quiere decirle algo más. Lo ve sentado en la hierba, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados de aquella manera y recuerda al pequeño Lelouch sentado en los jardines de su casa, cuando Nunally tomaba su siesta y él simplemente se sentaba en silencio y solo.

Siempre solo.

Da media vuelta y da un par de pasos en la dirección por donde había venido. Estos eran…

-Suzaku. –le llama y detiene sus pasos al momento.

Se voltea un poco hacia él pero Lelouch aún tiene los ojos clavados en algún punto de la inmensidad del cielo.

-¿Conoces el amor, Suzaku?

Aquella pregunta le deja sin palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Estaría mofándose de él?

-Porque Shirley me dijo que el amor es poder. –su voz adquiere un timbre diferente cuando menciona el nombre su vieja amiga.

Y una vez más, Suzaku no puede evitar sentir aquella cosa en el estómago y en la garganta. Es el mismo tono que él usa al pronunciar el nombre de Euphie. Es la misma voz que Lelouch usó cuando le dijo que todas esas muertes habían sido su culpa.

-Sé lo que es el poder. –continúa- Pero ¿qué es el amor?

El viento volvió a soplar entre ellos. Las ramas de los árboles se mecieron con parsimonia y las hojas parecieron murmurar, como si quisieran susurrarle alguna respuesta al joven emperador.

La pregunta se le antojaba algo infantil aunque después de todo, la infancia de Lelouch había terminado mucho antes de lo que en verdad debía. Había tenido que hacerse cargo de demasiadas cosas cuando era aún muy pequeño; había creado toda una vida nueva para Nunnally.

Al menos él había tenido a algunos de sus compañeros del ejército para ayudarle a crecer de cierta manera. Había acudido a ellos cuando tenía dudas pero ¿a quién había acudido Lelouch? No podía confiar en nadie, ni su pasado ni su presente. Había estado guardando todo por tantos años. ¿Quién era él para negarle una respuesta?

Se acerca lentamente hasta quedar al lado de Lelouch y se sienta de la misma manera que él, dejando la máscara de Zero a un lado, lejos de la vista de los dos. Mira el cielo también, fijándose en la nube que parece ser la cabeza de Arthur y sonríe un poco al descubrir el objeto de atención de Lulu.

-Me gustaría darte una respuesta clara y lógica, como las que siempre buscas. Pero no puedo. –lo único que tiene sobre el amor son pequeños fragmentos del rompecabezas en el que se había vuelto su pasado. Piezas que conformaban su madre, en algunas su padre y también Euphie.

Pero… también estaban…

-¡Suzaku! ¡Hermano! –gritaba Nunnally desde su silla de ruedas.

Los dos niños se incorporaron del césped en el que se habían recostado y fue Lelouch el primero en echar a correr hacia Nunnally.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó alarmado, seguido por el castaño.

La pequeña Nana continuó con su sonrisa afable y levantó las manos, mostrándoles la flor rosada que había caído sobre su regazo.

-Es una flor ¿cierto? Nunca antes había sentido una tan delicada.

Lulu miró con interés la flor. Nunca la había visto antes.

-Es una flor de cerezo. –agregó Suzaku al ver que el joven Britannian desconocía la respuesta.

Los enormes ojos violetas le miraron con profundo interés y el castaño se sintió emocionado al ser por primera vez, el centro de atención de Lelouch pues era él quien siempre tenía las respuestas a todo. Se agachó un poco para acercarse a Nana y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

-Es típica de Japón y son muy delicadas, se caen muy fácil de las ramas de los árboles. Hay dos colores de flores, blancas y rosas, como la que tienes tú, Nunnally.

-¡Qué bonita debe ser! –exclamó con interés.

Lelouch frunció el ceño un poco y desvió la mirada con melancolía. Suzaku enseguida se percató del cambio de actitud de su amigo y continuó.

-Lo es. Pero la flor rosa tiene una historia triste.

-Oh, ¿enserio?

-Sí. Las flores de cerezo están relacionadas con los samuráis, quienes aspiraban a morir en el momento máximo de su esplendor para no envejecer y marchitarse como estas flores. –percibió la mirada de Lulu puesta de nuevo sobre él pero siguió mirando a la pequeña Nunnally.- Al principio las flores sólo eran de color blanco. Pero tiempo después, las esposas de los samuráis que morían en batalla se quitaban la vida siempre frente a un árbol se cerezo. Las raíces absorbieron la sangre y pintaron las flores de color rosa.

-¡Qué triste! –se lamentó la princesa.

-Pero piensa que su vida jamás se marchitó y que incluso después de la muerte podrán seguir disfrutando de su belleza. –le dijo Lelouch con una caricia en su mano.

-Es cierto, Nana-chan. –agregó Suzaku y acarició su otra mano también- Un amor así no puede marchitarse.

Nunnally sonrió y apresó con sus dedos las manos de los dos niños sobre la flor.

-¡Entonces nuestro amor es como la flor de cerezo!

La sonrisa en los labios de Suzaku se ensancha un poco y siente un apretón en el pecho, muy cerca de la boca del estómago.

-El amor es una flor de cerezo, Lulu.

Lelouch gira la cabeza en su dirección, mirándole con interés. Esas palabras las había escuchado antes. El castaño vuelve la cabeza en su dirección con aquella sonrisa de una época añorada de amistad. Y entonces lo recuerda y le sonríe de la misma forma.

-Es verdad. –responde en un suspiro.

Las miradas de ambos se quedan puestas el uno sobre el otro. Examinando algo mucho más allá de sus ojos, las ventanas del alma. Recuerdan sus juegos, las travesuras pasadas, las bromas de la infancia, los abrazos, las risas y las lágrimas; todo se centra en aquella sonrisa de añoranza y por un momento los jardines del palacio caen en un profundo silencio y no existe nada ni nadie.

-Su majestad. –interrumpe una voz masculina- El vehículo está listo.

Lelouch aparta la mirada del Caballero de Zero y asiente.

-Gracias, Jeremiah. –se pone de pie, sin más y Suzaku le sigue con la mirada, notando como aquella sonrisa ha desaparecido.

Se da la vuelta sin siquiera mirarle una vez más y escucha los pasos del fiel Jeremiah bajando por las escaleras de mármol blanco.

-Muchas gracias, Suzaku. –le dice antes de descender por las escaleras también.

El castaño se pone de pie, sin recoger la máscara del suelo y observa con expresión seria al joven emperador caminando con orgullo y determinación hacia su propia muerte. Estos eran…

Los últimos momentos de la vida del príncipe oscuro.

-Suzaku… -le llamó el otro con vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa, Lulu? –preguntó, terminando de poner la bandita sobre la herida en la rodilla del niño.

-Es que… quería decirte… -bajó la mirada hasta que sus ojos quedaron ocultos por su cabello.

Suzaku le miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Eres mi primer amigo y el mejor. –su voz se estranguló un poco pero se aclaró la garganta y le miró- Gracias.

El pequeño japonés le sonrió y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza afectuosamente.

-Tú también lo eres, Lelouch. Es por eso que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Sus palabras le afectaron profundamente. Nada en su vida era duradero. Nada. Pero tal vez con él las cosas fueran diferentes.

-No voy a dejarte solo. –levantó el meñique hacia él.

Los ojos vino del Britannian brillaron por un momento con emoción y sintiéndose algo inseguro sobre qué hacer, levantó su meñique también y Suzaku los entrelazó.

-Te lo prometo. –le aseguró con determinación.

Lelouch asintió y una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Seremos mejores amigos para siempre y nunca estaremos solos.

Escondido entre las sombras de un callejón oscuro, perdido entre los gritos y el temor de la gente que observaba atenta al emperador que había conquistado al mundo; está la figura legendaria de Zero, con la mano puesta sobre la empuñadura de una filosa espada que mantiene oculta bajo su capa.

Y ocultos también bajo la máscara del legendario redentor, están unos ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas.


End file.
